mimuwfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mostowski, Tadeusz
Analiza Matematyczna I i II (wykład i ćwiczenia) * Wykład wspominam z łezką w oku, choć nie wszystkim się chyba podobał. Moim zdaniem został przeprowadzony solidnie i w miarę rzetelnie i nie ma na co narzekać :) * Coś jest w panu Mostowskim takiego, że będę te wykłady długo pamiętać. Ale: wykład był czasem mało zrozumiały, zdarzał się być nudny, czasem nie mogłam się połapać co jest definicją, co twierdzeniem i czego dowodzimy. Egzamin generalnie trudny (choć nie zawsze;)). Dowcipy pana Mostowskiego bywają dość wyrafinowane. * Największy ściemniacz i krętacz jakiego widziałem - jeśli myślisz, że rozumiesz analizę wielowymiarową to pójdź na jego wyklad z analizy 2 i spróbój skumać dowód 'przez półobrót Chucka Norrisa' (stawiam piwo ;). Sympatyczny aż do bólu, nawet jak uwala to z uśmiechem na twarzy. * Pana Mostowskiego będę długo i bardzo życzliwie wspominać. Wykład ciekawy, zrozumiały (no... zrozumienie wymaga minimum systematyczności), poprowadzony w rozsądnym tempie i z dużym poczuciem humoru:) Egzaminy rzeczywiście dość trudne (może poza ostatnim z analizy II). * Bardzo miło wspominam zarówno wykład, jak i prowadzącego. Mostowski rzeczywiście prowadzi wykład w zakręcony sposób. Oznacza to tyle, że zdecydowanie nie będziecie się u niego nudzić, ale słabiej uzdolnionym z analizy może być trudno nadążyć. Zdecydowanie odradzam zgadzanie się na ominięcie 15-minutowej przerwy podczas wykładu! Pamiętam, że często po 40-45 minutach gubiłem się w jego wywodzie i właśnie ta ukochana przerwa pozwalała mi napić się ciepłej kawy i uporządkować wiadomości. Co jeszcze dodać? O dziwo egzaminy Mostowskiego są proste (na tyle, na ile może być prosty egzamin z AM!). Właściwie bardziej można je traktować jako miłe zakończenie przedmiotu, niż jako sprawdzian wiadomości :-) * Same wykłady p. Mostowskiego zaliczają się do takich, które trudne okazują się być dopiero w domu, jak się samemu próbuje prześledzić kolejne kroki dowodów. Pomimo to aż się chciało w nich brać udział, gdyż były pełne wesołych anegdot i powiedzonek. Do końca życia będę pamiętać o "zwierzach", które pojawiały się na tablicy lub "maszynce do produkowania dowodów" :) Ten człowiek coś w sobie ma - budzi przestrach i trwogę, ale w pamięci pozostaje miły, sympatyczny i zawsze uśmiechający się przy "Dzień dobry" człowieczek :) * Bardzo łatwe egzaminy - oblałem u niego 4 pisemne i 2 ustne. Bardzo łatwe. Polecam! * A widzieliscie komiks, namalowany obok tresci zadan z egzaminu? Genialne poczucie humoru. Szkoda, że nie bylem wstanie rozwiazac zadan "miedzy jednym kopnieciem pilki a drugim". * Trudno go nie wspomina z łezką w oku. Notatki miałam pełne jego co ciekawszych tekstów... Sympatyczny, wesoły, wręcz bezproblemowy. Zestaw Mostowski + Konarski nie pozwalał nie zdac egzaminu. * Wykład IMHO nieco za wolny, choć prof. Mostowski zaznaczał, że taki ma w założeniu być i przeprasza tych, którzy się nudzą. Poza tym jasny i zrozumiały, sam profesor bardzo sympatyczny, a powtarzanie do znudzenia tych samych żartów i powiedzonek nie irytuje, raczej tworzy niepowtarzalny klimat wykładu. * Ustny (AM I.2) bardzo sympatyczny - jak się coś umie i prof. Mostowski widzi, że ktoś rozumie temat i ma ogólne pojęcie, o czym mowa, to podpowiada w trudniejszych momentach i przy szczegółach dowodów, jeśli ma się z tym problemy. Nie pyta o bardzo trudne rzeczy, bez wielkich trudności można wyciągnąć się z 3 z pisemnego na 4,5. Poza tym - wielki plus za świetny komiks z głową meduzy na kartce z zadaniami na egzaminie. * przemiły człowiek, wiecznie uśmiechnięty, można z nim pogawędzić na różne tematy prawie zawsze NIE związane z zajęciami :) ale to, że jest taki przyjacielski nie oznacza, że będą luzy na wykładzie/egzaminie. Na wykładzie potrafi sporo nauczyć, ale tylko w pełni skupione i zorientowane osoby (czasem nie potrafiłam nadążyć, w szczególności w piątki od 8.30 do 10.00 - wykład bez przerwy... makabra). Często przywołuje fajne porównania, by student troszkę łatwiej sobie wyobraził pewne zagadnienia... przykład z kawasaki na pustyni :P Ogólnie rzecz biorąc sporo osób u niego oblewa, ale dla studentów w miarę ogarniętych, zorientowanych w temacie wykładów i ćwiczeń, uczciwie pracujących poza zajęciami nad analizą nie jest on nie do zaliczenia... Można nawet zaliczyć na ocenę wyższą niż 3,5 :) (osób takich nawet sporo było). Szczególną zaletą pana Mo100wskiego jest zostawianie wszystkich notatek w skrytce :) notatki zrobione w sposób przejrzysty i skrótowy, co pomagało zrozumiec każdy rozwleczony dowód z wykładu * Osoba bystra, lubiana - ewidentnie sympatyczny nauczyciel. * Pan Profesor kompetnie nie ma pojęcia o uczciwym egzaminowaniu. Egzamin pisemny w drugim dzięki "uczciwie" podniesionym progom do 50% (niespotykane jak na analizę 1.2 - w I terminie zaliczało spokojnie 26-30%) zaliczyły dwie osoby, "uczciwie" skróconemu czasowi rozwiązywania zadań (niby 3h to dużo ale wcześniej mieliśmy 3,5h i dużo łatwiejsze zadania) i "banalnym" zadaniom - przerachowanie jednego zabiera około godziny tak że nie ma cudu aby zdążyć ze wszystkim jak się chwilę pomyśli. Pozostałych czekał równie miły co głaskanie jeża egzamin ustny, który polegał mniej więcej na wyłapywaniu błędnej odpowiedzi i uwalaniu studenta za tą błędną odpowiedź. Odnoszę wrażenie że Panu Tadeuszowi sprawia przyjemność uwalanie całej masy studentów. Jak egzamin u tego pana obleje połowa słuchaczy znaczy że był łatwy. Zdawalność rzędu 40% w I terminie i 20% w II jak na 1 rok to przesada. Dla porównania * Szczechli zaliczyli wszyscy. * z opinii wywołała pewne kontrowersje - aby nie zaśmiecać głównej strony wycieczkami ad personam, kilka opinii zostało przeniesionych do zakładki dyskusja * Mając porównanie do wykładu z Analizy Matematycznej prowadzonej przez innego wykładowcę z UW, stwierdzam, co następuje: wykład pana Mostowskiego jest szkodliwy dla pojmowania ścisłości dowodzenia (dlatego twierdzenia 'okazują się być trudne dopiero w domu' - bo na wykładzie nie zostają zazwyczaj tak naprawdę udowodnione). Nie można tego tłumaczyć natłokiem materiału do zrealizowania, bo dowody prowadzone są często przez powolne 'machanie rękami', zamiast nieco żywszego, ale dokładnego omawiania. Wykład nie jest też w żaden sposób systematyczny - na tablicy pojawiają się zazwyczaj nieuporządkowane zapiski i ilustracje, co jest zresztą dobrym odwzorowaniem tego, jak 'precyzyjnie' przebiega rozumowanie. Ulubionym sposobem dowodzenia jest 'dowód przez obrazek'. Nie istnieje również skrypt z tym wykładem, toteż student informatyki jest na niego skazany. Pan Mostowski stanowi dowód istnienia antypoczucia humoru. * W 99 procentach zgadzam się z przedmówcą. Wykłady Pana Mostowskiego nie mają wiele wspólnego z porządnymi wykładami z matematyki. Wszystko jest tłumaczone chaotycznie i niezrozumiale i mało co z tego pojawia się na tablicy. Jest mnóstwo skrótów myślowych i rzeczy zaszufladkowanych jako oczywiste(Mimo, że ich wytłumaczenie zajmuje piotem 15 minut). Mimo pomijania wielu rzeczy, tempo wykładu nie jest za dobre, bo dopytywanie się o te nieścisłości zabiera mnóstwo niepotrzebnego czasu- mimo że wykład był z * to nie zrobiliśmy wiele więcej niż na zwykłym potoku. Słowem: Wykład jest w stanie skutecznie zniechęcić do analizy (Przez tę niechęć do analizy udało mi się nawet polubić GAL). Musże zakończyć tym, że Pan Mostowski jest NIEZWYKLE sympatyczny i dowcipny- bradziej nadaje się do kabaretu niż do prowadzenia jakiegokolwiek wykładu. * Wykłady często niejasne, ale prof. Mostowski to jedna z tych osób, które zapamięta się do końca życia. Niezwykła osoba, ale z trudnością egzaminów zdecydowanie przesadza. * Profesor Mostowski faktycznie ma ogromne poczucie humoru i podobnie ogromną pasję do pokazywania studentom ich miejsca w szeregu. Za moich czasów zajęcia z Analizy II.2 odbywały się w dwóch potokach, piszących te same egzaminy, te same kolokwia i mających podobnie oceniane ćwiczenia. Sprawiedliwość ocen u pana Mostowskiego pozostawia wiele do życzenia - nie jedna osoba, która w sąsiednim potoku dostałaby czwórkę, musiała pisać egzamin ponownie (w sąsiednim potoku obowiązywały progi punktowe, w potoku pana Mostowskiego absolutny ich brak). Profesor Mostowski zapytany o to, dlaczego z bardzo dobrym wynikiem kolokwium i dość dobrym wynikiem egzaminu należy stawić się na egzamin we wrześniu, uśmiechnął się ironicznie i oznajmił, że skoro student lepiej pisze kolokwium niż egzamin, znaczy, że się nie uczy. A jak się nie uczy, musi podejść do egzaminu jeszcze raz. Odradzam całym sercem wszystkich zajęć z panem Mostowskim, o ile tylko nie posiada się duszy ze stali - mnie, i nie tylko mnie, udało się temu panu zrazić do analizy w każdej jej postaci i nabawić kompleksów. * Analiza II* - wykład systematyczny, trudny, aczkolwiek zrozumiały (po sporej ilości spędzonego nad nim czasu lub przy sporych uzdolnieniach), bardzo dokładne i pomocne notatki, sporo nadprogramowego materiału. Przemiły i wyjątkowy wykładowca. Można dość długo zaliczać, ale w końcu zalicza się na dobrą ocenę. Świetny wynik pisemnego egzaminu oznacza brak pytań na ustnym innych niż "co się Panu podobało". Poza zajęciami można się od niego dużo dowiedzieć o matematyce. * Analiza II.2 2015/16 - Bardzo miły Pan, który bardzo się nie nadaje do prowadzenia ćwiczeń. Robiliśmy materiał, który był nieobowiązkowy (dość długo wałkowaliśmy całki z parametrem), a brakło czasu na porządne zrobienie materiału z wykładu. Dodatkowo formy różniczkowe w bardzo niezrozumiały sposób tłumaczył. Na koniec, wisienka, Pan Mostowski odmówił wystawienia punktów z ćwiczeń, przez co jest bardzo duży problem jak liczyć punkty do oceny (prawdopodobnie przeliczą nam egzamin, przez co będziemy mieć średnio parę punktów wynik niższy niż inne grupy). Równania różniczkowe zwyczajne I (wykład, ćwiczenia) * Przeraża mnie mówienie o rzeczach, których kompletnie// nie potrafie zrozumiec, ze sa proste. Łamigłówki i zagadki (czyt. zadania na kolosie), byly trudniejsze niz wskazywalaby na to ich nazwa (1 zadania do dzis nie potrafie zrobic). Za to deser (czyt. egzamin) byl wysmienity. Moim zdaniem Profesor nie potrafi prowadzic cwiczen. * Przemiły człowiek, na egzaminach ustnych zawsze robił mi herbatę, niestety, zaliczenia z RRZ nie dał. Jeżeli chodzi o egzaminy pisemne, to przy formule 'open-book' większość osób miała problemy ze zdaniem. W sumie mój jedyny warunek na matematyce to jego (i w większym stopniu moja) zasługa, choć człowiek to przesympatyczny. Egzamin magisterski (przewodniczący komisji) * Jeszcze przed egzaminem słyszałem opinie o Panu Mostowskim w stylu "ostry jest" (nawiązując do reklamy pewnej komórki i karty kredytowej). Podczas egzaminu Pan Mostowski był przemiły i pełny pozytywnego humoru. Zadawał co chwila jakies baaaardzo ciekawe pytania istotnie wykraczajace poza standard, nie nalezy sie ich bac, ja wszystkie takie pytania odparowalem. Jesli zobaczy, ze ogolnie sie umie to potrafi pomoc - kiedy powiedziałem, ze czegoś nie pamietam, to On odpowiedział, ze "bardzo dobrze, ze nie pamiętam, bo tego nie ma co pamiętać na pamięć". Potrafi postawić ocenę bardzo dobrą, ale jeśli sie nie zna odpowiedzi, szczególnie na pytanie z tzw. "jądra matematyki" to ocena może być istotnie niższa. Oceniam Pana Mostowskiego baaaaardzo pozytywnie, ale radze wszystko umiec. :) * Przemiły człowiek. Zadaje dużo pytań trudniejszych i poza programem, ale odpowiedź na nie nie jest obowiązkowa. ("Czy może Pani słyszała o.. Nie, Aha."). I mimo braku odpowiedzi na te dodatkowe pytania można otrzymać u niego 5. Podobno szczególnie lubi pytania z Algebry II, w moim przypadku się to sprawdziło ("Pierścienie i ideały"). Ogólnie, wyznaje zasadę, że każdy matematyk powinien choć trochę orientować się w każdym dziale. Dlatego radzę przygotować także listę pytań "Pytania kierunkowe".